


хочу быть шинигами!

by simbay



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Веселые (и не очень) злоключения Ичишки Куросаки и его нового подопечного.





	1. мастерами кунг-фу не рождаются

Этот день был самым обыкновенным. Даже слишком: солнышко светило, птички пели, а обыкновенные японские школьники спасали Каракуру от пустых. Казалось бы, что может случится в этот чудесный солнечный денек?

Верно! Что-то неимоверно важное и необычное.

Сегодня в магазинчике Унагии было довольно тихо. Телефон тоскливо молчал, никто из клиентов не заглядывал, а Ичиго Куросаки как всегда прогуливал работу. Икуми, уже привыкшая к такому, сидела на диване и лениво обмахивалась цветастым веером, изредка поглядывая на экран телевизора, по которому шла бразильская мыльная опера. Она не обращала внимания на сына, который в это время с самым неподдельным интересом давил жуков на подоконнике, а потом что-то печатал на своем телефоне. Лишь когда по телевизору пошла реклама, Унагия-старшая лениво приподнялась с дивана и окликнула Каору:

\- Каору-чан, хочешь водички?

\- Сладенького хочу, - проныл сын, поворачиваясь к матери. Та улыбнулась и поманила Каору за собой на тесную кухоньку, где налила ему морса, а потом они смотрели на катавшуюся по крыше ворону.

Телефон на подоконнике тоскливо пискнул, оповещая, что батарея села. Выживший жук лениво перевернулся со спины на лапки и пополз по телефону, забравшись на кнопки он остановился перед экранчиком, словно читая, что там написано.

Перед тем, как экран окончательно погас, жук успел потереть лапками и пополз дальше. Надпись на телефоне гласила:

"Меня зовут Каору Унагия, и я вижу призраков".

***

Сегодня, не смотря на аномальную жару, пустые вылезли из своих нор и начали неспешно прогуливаться по городу, ища себе пропитание. Главный защитник всея Каракуры, временный шинигами Ичиго Куросаки, неспешно идя по одной из улиц города, таща за собой Зангетсу, мысленно ругал всех минусов, решивших поживиться именно сегодня. После пятого очищенного пустого, рыжик уже совсем отчаялся. Оставалось еще три вызова, все одновременно, и все в разных концах города. Два из них, как ни странно, приходились аж на промышленную часть города, а вот третий...

\- Твою мать! - в сердцах воскликнул временный шинигами, и, перехватив занпакто поудобней, поспешил к тому самому третьему вызову. Старый маленький агрегат, собранный Урахарой, показывал, что пустой решил поживиться там, где проживала Унагия-сан...

Сюнпо, беготня по крышам - дело довольно привычное. Ичиго, преодолев крышу небольшого магазина, с тоской посмотрел вслед торговой палатке, где продавали напитки. Даже когда он отдалился от этого места на приличное расстояние, он все еще слышал тихое жужжание холодильничка, словно говорившего: "Иди ко мне, Ичиго. Выпей холодной воды, Ичиго!"

Чуть не споткнувшись, Куросаки подумал, что пора прекращать думать о напитках и всерьез заняться делом. Хотя пустые не были такой уж проблемой для него, некоторые факторы давали о себе знать: усталость, сонливость, жара, жажда. Плюс ко всему пустые решили вылезти именно ночью, которая не принесла с собой свежести.

Впереди показался дом Унагии-сан. Где-то заревел пустой, учуяв шинигами. Ичиго, перехватив Зангетсу покрепче, побежал туда, мысленно прося минуса оказаться маленьким, чтобы разделаться с ним можно было поскорее. Два оставшихся пустых волновали.

Кто бы сомневался, что минус окажется не маленьким, не слабеньким, а вполне себе огромным и сильным. Пустой, больше напоминавший огромную макаку, с завидной ловкостью отбивался от атак временного шинигами, в это же время атакуя его водяными струями из отверстия на маске. Ичиго мысленно обратился к небу, коря то за эту издевку с водой.

Небо молчало. Где-то сверкнула звездочка.

Пустой заревел вновь, привлекая внимание Ичиго. Увернувшись от водяной струи, Куросаки вновь пошел в атаку. Пустой, остановившись на мгновение, резко подпрыгнул в воздух. Ичиго, ошарашенно смотря наверх, приземлился на то место, где ранее сидел минус.

Смотря на то, как тот с завидной прытью приземлился на задние лапы около дома Унагии-сан и начал громко орать, Куросаки с радостью подумал, что тот факт, что простые люди не видели призраков - это не так уж и плохо. А то поди им объясни, что это за чудовище тут бегает, и почему оно кричит. Ей богу, если бы минуса слышали жители района, они бы мигом проснулись.

Ичиго вновь пошел в атаку.

<center>***</center>

О если бы Куросаки знал, что в этом районе найдется тот, кто отлично видел призраков и слышал пустых! Каору, резко сев на кровати от внезапно громкого шума, с неудовольствием посмотрел в окно. Сперва он подумал, что это опять местная банда заявилась на своем раздолбанном автомобильчике, попивая сакэ. Но тогда бы его матушка, Икуми, точно бы выбежала и устроила тем нехорошим дядям взбучку, чтобы ее сыночка не будили. Но матушка спала крепким сном, видя во сне, как она загорает на пляже; да и ставших уже привычными пьяных песен не слышно.

Решив узнать, кто же это ночью решил устроить такой шурум-бурум, Каору встал на кровати и подошел к окну, прижавшись лбом к стеклу. И обомлел.

Огромное светло-голубое существо в костяной броне и белой маске, больше напоминавшей морду обезьяны с хоботом, резво скакало по двору, убегая от какой-то маленькой фигурки с огромным тесаком. Поначалу Унагия-младший подумал, что спит. Протерев глаза и ущипнув себя за бок мальчишка понял, что не пребывает в грезах, а эта безумная картина во дворе - вполне себе реальна.

Открыв окно, Каору высунулся туда и с большим интересом начал следить за маленькой темной фигуркой с ярко-рыжей шевелюрой, которая безуспешно атаковала монстра. "Апельсин", как успел прозвать его Унагия-младший, быстро увернулся от лапищи монстра, и тогда Каору признал в нем дурачка Куросаки, который повадился прогуливать работу.

"Нет, чтоб делом заниматься! Он с тесаком бегает!" - мысленно воскликнул Каору. Даже не смотря на то, что видеть "апельсина" в магазине матушки ему было противно, Унагия-младший жалел Икуми, которая при сыне делала вид, что очень обеспокоена прогулами Куросаки.

Решив, что молчать - скучно, Каору, сложив ладошки рупором, громко заорал, привлекая внимание и Ичиго, и пустого, резко остановившегося во время атаки.

\- Эй! Эй ты! - он ткнул пальчиком в Ичиго. - Что тут происходит?!

Пустой, почуяв наконец душонку, которая утолит его голод, с радостным повизгиванием прыгнул в сторону дома Икуми. Он уже было протянул свою огромную ручищу с белыми когтями к Каору, который смотрел на это с самым спокойным видом, как был этой самой руки лишен. Ичиго, приземлившись на подоконник, который под ним жалобно затрещал, схватил за шкирку сопротивляющегося и визжащего, словно поросенок, Каору и поскакал дальше.

Пустой, обиженно заскулив, повернулся в ту сторону, куда Куросаки притащил Каору. Тот всеми способами пытался отбиться от дурочка Ичиго, стуча по его спине кулачками. Когда рыжий опустил мальчишку на крышу одного из соседних зданий, Унагия-младший резво вскочил и со всей силы пнул своего спасителя в ногу.

\- Ты что делаешь?! - разозлился Ичиго, потирая больное место, вспоминая свою первую встречу с Рукией. Как он теперь ее понимал... - Я тебе жизнь спас, между прочим!

\- Я спросил о том, что тут происходит, а ты, весь вонючий такой, схватил меня и притащил сюда! - Каору обозленно скривился. - Мало того, что я не знаю, как отсюда слезть, так еще и...

Договорить он не успел. Ичиго, заметив угрозу в виде пустого, который с радостным повизгиванием прыгал в сторону Унагии и Куросаки, схватил Каору за шкирку и отправил в непродолжительный полет по крыше, а сам перехватил Зангетсу и отбил атаку пустого, попытавшегося достать их когтями. Каору, прокатившись кувырком несколько метров, с испуганным визгом вскочил на ноги, и, не обращая внимания на ссадины на коленках и локтях от такого "бережного" обращения, с открытым ртом смотрел на то, как дурачок Куросаки кромсает пустого. Сначала в сторону полетела вторая лапа минуса, а когда тот использовал водяную пушку, Ичиго, отскочив от крыши, со всей силы нанес удар по маске пустого, разрезая ее пополам.

Монстр с тихим стоном растворился в воздухе, а Ичиго, приземлившись на крышу, сплюнул себе под ноги и мысленно обругал этого монстра. Если бы это услышал Каору, то у него уши бы свернулись в трубочки от такого.

Но Ичиго был зол, ему можно.

Обернувшись, Куросаки заметил, что Каору продолжает сверлить его взглядом с открытым ртом, восхищенно сверкая глазами. Улыбнувшись, Ичиго хмыкнул, представляя себе славные времена, когда он сможет приходить к Унагии-сан и спокойно там сидеть, не слыша вечные обзывательства от ее сына...

Каору, резко опустив голову и посмотрев на свои босые ноги, бросился к Ичиго, который уже приготовился к объятиям... ну или что может сделать мальчишка? Развернувшись, он уже открыл рот, чтобы отнекиваться от благодарностей, но...

Каору, проигнорировав Ичиго, словно вихрь подлетел к его Зангетсу, который Куросаки поставил рядом с собой, держа за ручку. Словно кот, увидевший ничейную сметану, Унагия-младший начал осматривать занпакто с разных сторон, водя ладошками по широкому лезвию духовного меча.

"Рано обрадовался," - с кислой миной подумал Ичиго.

\- Ого! Вот это тесак! - мальчишка еще раз провел пальцем по тупой стороне меча. - Вот это круто! Мне бы такой! И почему такие клевые вещи достаются всяким дуракам Куросаки? - он обиженно засопел и посмотрел на резко переменившегося в лице Ичиго, готового устроить представление "33 подзатыльника". - А что это был за монстр? Почему ты в странной черной одежде? - Каору ткнул пальцем в Ичиго. - А почему тот монстр погнался за мной? А как меч зовут, как зовут то?

\- Погоди! - воскликнул Ичиго, прерывая Каору. Он почесал затылок, вспоминая вопросы мелкого. - Этот монстр называется пустым, а погнался за тобой, потому что у тебя... - решив, что его объяснения ребенок не поймет, Куросаки использовал другое объяснение. - Потому что ты видишь призраков. Вот. Я - шинигами, потому в таком одеянии... - он провел рукой по рукаву. - Меч зовут Зангетсу... Стоп. Откуда ты знаешь, что у меча должно быть имя? - прищурившись, обратился он к Каору. Тот закатил глаза, словно решение было очевидно.

\- Неделю назад тут бегал какой-то странный парень с большой прической.... Как брокколи! - Каору попытался изобразить прическу того шинигами. - Он тогда почему-то остановился и заорал "С добрым утром!", ну и имя своего меча. Я его не помню, оно сложное, - фыркнул мальчишка. - Ну я тогда спросил его, какого черта он желает своему мечу доброго утра, если на дворе - вечер...

"Афро-сан?" - пронеслось в голове временного шинигами. Каору продолжил:

\- Ну он давай мне объяснять, что этот меч - зан... занпакто, вот! И что это команда его высвобождения, ну тебе, дурачок, объяснять не нужно, сам знаешь, - буркнул он. Потом мальчишка вновь прильнул к Зангетсу. - Если ты знаешь имя этой прелести, то как ее высвобождать? Какая команда? - он пытливо посмотрел на Ичиго. Тот пожал плечами.

\- Кто его знает, он у меня вечно в высвобожденном состоянии.

\- Ты особенный что ли? - Каору закатил глаза и отмахнулся. - Хотя что стоило ожидать от дурачка Куросаки... Хотя бы имя знаешь... - потом он воровато оглянулся и хитро посмотрел на Ичиго, со скуки ковырявшего мизинцем в ухе. - А можно мне... такой же? - он ткнул пальцем в Зангетсу.

\- Нет, - важно сказал Куросаки. - Это только для шинигами. Тебе не положено.

\- Хочу себе занпакто! - заныл Каору, прыгая вокруг Ичиго и извиваясь не хуже танцовщиц животом. - Хочу! Хочу! Хочу!

\- Чтобы получить занпакто, нужно стать шинигами, - важным тоном сказал Ичиго, поглядывая на ребенка. Вот теперь он ощущал превосходство над этим чертенком. Конечно это было глупо, но... "Зато у него не будет занпакто, эхехе." Каору поджал губы.

\- Тогда... Тогда я хочу стать шинигами!

Где-то в небольшом магазинчике на футоне икнул Урахара Кискэ, еще ничего не подозревая...


	2. не хочу, не буду

\- Ну пожалуйста!

\- Нет.

\- Ну пожалуйста!

\- Я сказал - нет.

\- Я тебя даже обзывать не буду, только сделай меня шинигами! - Каору уже третий день пытался заставить дурачка Куросаки исполнить его заветную мечту. Стоя рядом с ним, Унагия-младший сложил руки у груди, тоскливо смотря на Ичиго и шмыгая носом.

Какая прелесть. Если бы Куросаки не жил в обществе двух младших сестричек, он бы наверняка купился.

Повисла тишина. Ичиго упрямо смотрел в телевизор, стоявший на столике перед ним, а Каору все так же умоляюще смотрел на рыжего. Тишина затянулась, и Каору, не обладавший терпеливостью, со всей силы пнул несчастного Ичишку по колену. По тому же, по какому и несколько дней назад.

\- Маленький зас...! - Ичиго вовремя замолчал, как в комнату вошла Унагия-старшая. Она удивленным и подозрительным взглядом окинула своего сына и лучшего, единственного, работника и погрозила пальцем. Потом подошла к рабочему столу и начала разгребать документы, все время хитро поглядывая на сына и Ичишку.

"Ну вот, теперь синяк будет," - потирая ногу подумал временный шинигами, злобно косясь на Каору. Тот с довольной наглой ухмылкой смотрел на Куросаки, скрестив руки на груди. - "Если бы я был его папашей, то обязательно выпорол бы. Ремнем. По заднице. Долго-долго и мучительно, чтобы знал, как со старшими нужно обращаться."

\- Я сказал - хочу быть шинигами! - еще раз громко объявил Каору, все это время смотря на матушку. Унагия-старшая, оглянувшись, непонимающе посмотрела на сына и вскинула бровь. Каким-таким шинигами?

Ичиго аж привстал на диванчике. Так вот что этот засранец удумал!

\- Почему всякие дурачки, вроде Куросаки, могут быть шинигами, а я не мо... - тут чей-то роток был прикрыт ладонью, а палец, указывающий на Ичиго, был мигом опущен. Куросаки, воровато оглядываясь, осторожно посмотрел на Икуми. Та ответила недоуменным взглядом, смотря на то, как ее сын был наглым образом схвачен и заткнул.

\- Что он про шинигами там говорил? - она подозрительно посмотрела на Ичиго. Тот осекся и быстро залепетал, на ходу придумывая отговорку. - Каору-чан?

Унагия-младший смог ответить лишь громким возмущенным мычанием.

\- Ну недавно он увидел передачу про духов, и рассказал мне, что видел сон, где я почему-то был этим самым шинигами, - Ичиго нервно засмеялся, угрюмо смотря на мальчишку. Тот в долгу не остался и ответил таким же взглядом. - Ну вы знаете: призраки, всякие духи... Просто сказки!

Унагия-старшая ничего не ответила. Она, подойдя к сыну, ласково поцеловала его в лоб и пробормотала, чтобы он на ночь смотрел меньше всяких глупых передач. Мало ли, что ночью идет по телевизору! Каору для нее, даже не смотря на буйный нрав (который она, казалось, не замечала специально), оставался тихим впечатлительным мальчиком. Сейчас он хочет стать шинигами, а завтра? Что завтра будет?

Потрепав сына по голове, Унагия-старшая вышла из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь. Каору и Ичиго осторожно проследили за ней, практически не шевелясь. Они остались одни. В комнате продолжал работать телевизор, по которому шла кулинарная передача, по которой показывали, как разделывать лосося.

Каору, найдя наконец мгновение, чтобы освободиться, цапнув Ичиго за руку, заставив того взвыть и отдернуть руку ото рта. Отскочив от Куросаки на пару метров, Каору высунул язык и показал его Ичишке.

\- У тебя руки плохо пахнут, фу! - взвизгнул он, отплевываясь. Ичиго, ухмыльнувшись, обозленно посмотрел на Каору. "Так ему и надо, маленькому засранцу!" Конечно он позабыл, что в его возрасте спорить с маленькими детьми минимум не солидно.

\- Вел бы себя тихо, не пришлось бы мне тебя хватать.

Каору нахмурился и поджал губы.

\- Я замолчу, когда ты сделаешь меня шинигами.

\- Да не могу я! - застонал Ичишка, сползая вниз по дивану. Он схватился за голову. - Это не так просто, и очень опасно! Ты не понимаешь? Это не история про девочек-волшебниц, где загадал желание - и стал ею! Я сам то стал шинигами совершенно случайно...

Ушки на макушке у Каору зашевелились при упоминании, что Ичишка стал таким случайно.

\- Как случайно? Может у меня тоже получится? - закопошился он, ходя кругами вокруг дивана, на котором сидел рыжий. Он наклонился к лицу Ичиго. - Тебе кто-то помог или ты сам? Если помог - может к нему обратиться? А?

И тут в голову Куросаки пришла дельная мыслишка спихнуть все на своего старого знакомого в полосатой шляпе...

<center>***</center>

Лениво обмахиваясь веером, Урахара смотрел на Йоруичи, лежавшую рядом с ним на подушечке. Кошка сонно жмурилась под яркими лучами солнца, переворачиваясь с боку на бок. День предвещал быть спокойным и неспешным, ничего противоестественное не происходило. Прикрыв глаза, бывший капитан уже решил последовать примеру своей хвостатой подруги, дремавшей на подушке, как был нагло оглушен.

\- Шляпник! - рявкнул кто-то под ухом. Урахара, аж подпрыгнув, ошарашенно посмотрел на временного шинигами Ичиго Куросаки, бывшего необычайно злым сегодня. Рядом с ним стоял мальчишка намного младше Ичишки, державший его за запястье и негодующе смотрящий на Кискэ. Урахара раскрыл веер и с интересом посмотрел сначала на того, потом на другого.

\- Нахрена ты меня сюда привел?! - взвился мальчишка, дернув Ичиго за руку и заставив его оскалиться. Потом он указал пальцем на Урахару и скривился. - Это торговец, а я хочу быть шинигами! Ты слышишь? Ши-ни-га-ми! - он показал язык Ичиго. Рыжий многозначительно переглянулся с Урахарой.

\- Ну что вы там шумите?.. - лениво пробурчала Йоруичи, переворачиваясь с боку на бок. Каору-чан, бывший как-никак ребенком, сразу включил режим "ой-смотрите-какая-киса" и быстро подошел к еще ничего не подозревающей Шиньхоин.

\- Кошка! - радостно огласил он и начал тискать и мутузить бедную Йоруичи. Та, сначала ничего не понимая, испуганно посмотрела на Урахару и Ичиго, которые сразу отвели взгляды, мол, твоя проблема. Был соблазн превратиться в человека, но тогда это обернется моральной травмой для мальчишки (не каждый день кошки в людей превращаются), а так же физической - для Ичиго, у которого была весьма интересная реакция на голых представительниц женского пола.

Хотя... попытка не пытка...

Когда Каору вместо кошки поглаживал бедрышко обнаженной Йоруичи, у Ичиго случился приступ кровотечения из носа, а у Урахары - приступ хохота. Принцесса Шиньхоин удивленно посмотрела на Каору-чана, который, вопреки ее ожидания, ничуть не удивился. Вместо этого он недовольно посмотрел на Йоруичи.

\- Верну кису.

\- ... что? - Йоруичи была несколько шокирована таким наглым заявлением. И реакцией... точнее ее отсутствием. Каору закатил глаза и указал на Ичиго.

\- У дурачка Куросаки кровь идет. Верни кису. Я не хочу гладить тетю, я хочу кису.

Долго еще обитатели домика Урахары не могли понять, почему госпожа Йоруичи так долго и громко смеялась...

***

\- Как, говорите, вас зовут? - Урахара убрал веер от лица, с иронией смотря на Каору.

\- Меня зовут Каору Унагия, - заявил мальчишка, ткнув себя большим пальцем в грудь. Он скривился, заметив недовольный взгляд Ичиго. - Я хочу стать шинигами. Потому что всякие дурачки, вроде него, - он указал пальцем на Куросаки. - Могут драться с теми монстрами, а такие хорошие люди, как я - нет. Несправедливо. Тем более я тоже хочу такой же клевый меч, как у него. Но Куросаки сказал, что я могу получить его, только если став шинигами. Ну вот.

\- Унагия?.. - удивленно протянул Урахара, пытаясь вспомнить, где же он слышал эту фамилию раньше. Каору, сразу же оживившись, замахал руками, привлекая внимание бывшего капитана.

\- Ну знаете, у нас еще своя контора есть! Тоже "Унагия" называется! Ее моя мама открыла!

\- О, ясно, ясно... - протянул Урахара, вновь раскрыв веер, а потом резко наклонился к Ичиго и тихо спросил. - Господин Куросаки, кто эта Унагия?

\- Мой босс, - недовольно буркнул Ичишка, потирая все еще болящую ногу. На ней уже начал образовываться большой синячок. Кискэ посмотрел на Ичиго так, словно спрашивая: "У тебя то? Босс? Не смеши." - Да не вру я! Откуда бы он меня еще знал? - он кивнул в сторону Каору.

Тот, сидя рядом с Йоруичи, все же принявшей кошачью форму, недовольно переводил взгляд с Урахары на Куросаки и обратно. Шиньхоин лениво помахивала хвостом, жмурясь от легкого почесывания за ушами.

\- Ну так что там? Вы собираетесь делать из меня борца с крутым мечом? - Каору, даже не смотря на то, что он не был глуп, все же считал, что шинигами только и делают, что с легкостью убивают пустых и круто высвобождают мечи. Кискэ, вскинув бровь, наклонился к Ичиго и тихо прошептал:

\- Думаю, если из него и правда может выйти что-то стоящее, раз он смог увидеть вас в облике души... Но вы уж постарайтесь, чтобы он не нашумел. Третий временный шинигами в Каракуре - это уже слишком, Готэю не понравится... Мы же прекрасно помним, чем закончилась история Гинджоу? - Урахара многозначительно посмотрел на Ичиго. То отвернулся в сторону, не смотря ни на кого.

"А ведь и правда..."

\- Что ж, уважаемый господин Унагия, прошу последовать за мной в то место, где вы сможете наконец стать "крутым" и обзавестись занпакто... - шляпник встал с пуфика и раскрыл веер. Он лукаво сверкнул глазами и развернулся, направляясь прямиком ко входу в подземную пещеру. Каору непонимающе посмотрел на Урахару, а потом так же - на Ичиго, словно спрашивая - идти ему или нет? Куросаки, сделав серьезный вид (хотя из-за распиравшего его смеха это удавалось плохо), закивал. Унагия-младший, довольно усмехнувшись, поспешил вслед за шляпником.

Когда все жители небольшой торговой лавки спустились вниз, в огромную пещеру, Йоруичи, забравшаяся на время на плечо к Ичиго, спрыгнула вниз и торжественно посмотрела на мальчишку, взмахнув хвостом.

\- Добро пожаловать!


	3. скованные одной цепью

Описать одним словом реакцию Каору Унагии на эту огромную пещеру под маленьким магазинчиком сладостей было невозможно. Сначала он охнул. Потом он зажмурился и широко раскрыл глаза. Потом широко раскрыл рот и громко проорал, что эхо отозвалось в самых дальних концах пещеры.

\- Ух ты, вот это офигенная пещера! - он начал скакать вокруг пришедшей с ним троицы, попутно осматривая помещение для тренировок, слишком хорошо знакомое Ичиго. Он вздохнул и вспомнил, как ему приходилось тренироваться с Хирако и его шайкой разбойников, а особенно той мелкой, которая всех тапком била, как ее... - Кто построил эту офигенную пещеру? Какой крутой человек додумался до этого?!

Где-то в магазинчике радостно всхлипнул Тессай.

Ичиго раздраженно отмахнулся от назойливого мелкого засранца и серьезно покосился на Урахару, ибо вообще понятия не имел, как этот хитрый шляпник будет делать из маленького мальчика настоящего шинигами. На ум пришла Ячиру, которая тоже не была особо то взрослой, она, поди, младше Каору была, но Ичишка тут же отогнал от себя эти мысли - Ячиру, поди, шинигами стала уже после своей смерти, а этот хочет уже, пока еще жив. "Одни проблемы от него, боже мой, во что я только вляпался?!" - Ичишка взвыл и поднял голову, словно нарисованное на потолке небо могло ему чем-то помочь. Оно не ответило и подарило Куросаки небольшую каменную крошку, упавшую ему прямо на лоб.

"Да ну все это к черту!"- озлобленно подумалось Ичишке. Урахара же в этот момент решил не терять время даром, а потому одним лишь щелчком отправил Йоруичи наверх, за кое-чем. Вообще поначалу кошка наотрез отказалась идти за этим таинственным кое-чем, однако один угрожающий занесенный тапок дал понять ей, что даже принцессе нужно работать. А то ишь, разлеглась тут.

Недовольно фыркнув, Йоруичи все же согласилась. Перевоплотившись в человека, она, не обращая внимания на недовольные возгласы Куросаки-младшего, забралась по шаткой лестнице наверх. Проводив ее взглядом, рыжий мысленно отметил, что понятия не имеет, за чем Урахара послал эту назойливую кошку. Повернувшись, он столкнулся с недовольным взглядом Каору, который уже заждался своего посвящения в доблестные ряды шинигами.

\- Ну?! - раздраженно спросил он. Урахара, многозначительно посмотрев на Куросаки, скрыл за веером хитрую ухмылочку, выхватил свою трость и ткнул ею в лоб Каору, который такой подставы явно не ожидал. Не ожидала и его душонка, выпавшая из тела и прокатившаяся по инерции пару метров, что сильно озадачило Ичишку, ибо толчок тростью был несильным. Может, душонка у Каору была легкой? Или... или лучше не думать о таком и просто наслаждаться зрелищем.

Застонав и потерев лоб, Каору обиженно зашмыгал носом и обиженно посмотрел на Ичиго и Урахару. Потом он заметил свою мертвую тушку, лежавшую в стороне, но вместо обыденного страха, который, кстати, поначалу испытал Куросаки, когда увидел свое бренное тело отдельно от себя, Каору почему-то радостно захлопал в ладоши.

\- Ага! Я теперь шинигами, да? - поинтересовался он. Однако, заметив цепь, скреплявшую его душонку и тушку, мальчик нахмурился и подергал за нее. - А это что еще за фигня такая?! Где мой меч?! Где моя крутая одежда шинигами?!

\- Мы только-только освободили вашу душу, господин Унагия, - проворковал Урахара, хитро сверкая глазами. Куросаки уже успел пожалеть о том, что вообще привел мальчишку сюда, лучше бы дома оставил. А то теперь проблем не оберешься. - Шинигами можно стать лишь потом, когда душа полностью отделится от тела, ну и когда вы получите свой духовный меч. Господин Куросаки, продемонстрируйте это своему маленькому другу.

\- Он мне не друг! - одновременно воскликнули эти двое, но Ичишка все же вышел из своей бренной тушки, оставив ее лежать на пыльной земле. Горделиво поставив Зангецу перед собой, он довольно посмотрел на Каору, у которого глаза засверкали при виде занпакто временного шинигами.

Как заметил Каору, цепи у Ичишки не было. Раздраженно подергав свою, он недовольно нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди, ожидая, когда же эта железка исчезнет, когда ему даруют крутой черный костюм и не менее крутой меч.

В это время вернулась Йоруичи, держа в руках нечто длинное и замотанное в тряпочку. К счастью для Куросаки, она уже была в одежде, что не могло не радовать. Однако Каору был явно расстроен, видать он хотел потискать кошечку еще раз. Увидев грустную душонку, принцесса подошла к нему и всучила сверток, радостно огласив, что это его занпакто. Глаза Каору так засверкали, что, казалось, они сейчас светиться начнут. Развернув упаковку, Унагия достал меч... и с неудовольствием отметил, что это была лишь пустышка. И не такой крутой тесак, как у Куросаки.

Тут же вмешался Урахара, все еще сверкая белозубой улыбкой.

\- Вы, дорогой мой господин Унагия, должны пробудить свой меч. Для начала потренируйтесь с ним в облике души, побегайте, помашите, вдруг это не ваше, и вы не захотите быть шинигами? - он многозначительно переглянулся с Куросаки. - А потом уже будем делать из вас заправского бойца с пустыми.

Однако Каору не слушал. Каору решил, что ему не нужно бегать. Замахнувшись мечом, он резко опустил его вниз, перерезая им цепь, связывающую его душу и тело. Хмыкнув, мальчишка поставил меч рядом с собой и радостно огласил, что теперь то он точно станет шинигами.

Ичиго же подумал, что большего идиота он в жизни не видел. "Ну конечно, теперь ты либо станешь шинигами, либо я отправлю тебя в Сообщество Душ, чтобы ты не стал пустым," - грустно подумалось Куросаки. Но потом он вспомнил, что есть сущность похуже всех пустых вместе взятых.

Матушка Каору.

\- Что я его матери скажу?! - тихонько взвыл Ичишка, хватаясь за волосы и падая на колени.


	4. пыльный утюг

\- Ты зачем цепь перерубил, ирод окаянный?! - рычал Куросаки, тряся несчастную душонку Каору. Тот, кажется, уже был готов выплеснуть на Ичишку не только свои обиды, но и обед, приготовленный ему нежной ласковой матушкой. Громко взвыв от отчаяния, Куросаки отпустил Каору, дав ему возможность опуститься на землю, после чего начал ходить туда-сюда, пиля взглядом то несносного мальчишку, то Урахару, который лишь загадочно улыбался, мол, он то тут не при чем. - Как я твоей матери объясню твою смерть?! Она же духов не видит! А если ты пустым станешь?! Мне же тебя убить придется, а я не смогу, ты же... ты же...

\- Я же? - переспросил Каору, непонимающе смотря на рыжего шинигами. Тот, задумчиво почесав макушку, отмахнулся и покачал головой. Видимо это был один из тех вопросов, на которые он никогда не сможет ответить. Жалко. Плюнув на землю, Ичишка отошел подальше от удивленного Унагии и уселся на землю, смотря куда-то в сторону. Проблем ему еще не хватало от этого клопа, кто бы подумал, что он додумается перерезать цепь самостоятельно! "Черт, черт, черт! Да легче было бы сразиться с четвертым из Эспады еще раз, чем думать о том, что делать с душой этого маленького прохвоста!"

Йоруичи лениво зевала, а Урахара усиленно думал, что же делать. Данная ситуация нисколечко ему не нравилась, хотя этот малец и не был очередным экспериментов Айзена, проблем от него ожидалось гораздо больше, чем от Ичишки. Куросаки то хоть действия свои контролировал, а этот несуразный мальчишка... "Ладно, не важно," - вздохнул Кискэ, с хлопком закрывая веер. Им же он указал на лежавший в стороне меч.

\- Господин Унагия, я прошу вас взять его в руки, - Каору недовольно посмотрел на шляпника, но оружие все же поднял. Прижав его к себе, мальчишка недоверчиво посмотрел на Ичишку и Урахару. - А теперь, уважаемый, если вы все же соизволили ступить на тяжелый путь становления шинигами, то я хочу объявить вам о том, что ваше посвящение будет состоять из трех этапов. Собственно первый - полное отделение души от тела - вы уже прошли, - Урахара кивком указал Йоруичи, что надо бы убрать тушку Каору, а и Ичишки, с дороги. - Вторым испытанием станет испытание с занпакто... Господин Куросаки! - обратился к рыжему шинигами бывший капитан двенадцатого отряда. - Не соизволите ли вы провести это испытание? Помните, как вы бились с Уруру?

В глазах Ичишки зажегся такой огонек, что Каору тут же почуял, что дело дрянь. Перехватив меч поудобней, он направил его на Ичишку и злобно зашипел, всем своим видом показывая, что без боя он не сдастся. Куросаки лишь радостно и злобно рассмеялся, пытаясь запугать наглого мальчишку. Ну все, представление "33 подзатыльника" сейчас начнется.

\- Итак, начали! - огласил Урахара. Тут же с места сорвались двое: Каору, побежавший по довольно странной траектории куда-то совершенно не понятно куда, и Ичишка, пытающийся поймать несносного мальчишку. Не смотря на юный возраст, Каору был явно не глуп, потому что его виляющая траектория позволила ему кучу раз ускользнуть из рук Куросаки. Злобно зарычав, Ичишка рванул за Унагией, мысленно желая кинуть Зангецу в сторону, однако, помня, что в руках у Каору меч, он не мог этого сделать. Маленький засранец наверняка попытается атаковать его, видя безоружность Ичишки, а защищаться то Куросаки будет нечем.

Кажется Ичишка забыл о разнице реацу и о том, что когда он в первый раз атаковал Кенпачи, тот одной рукой остановил Зангецу. Ну, это не важно. Главное, что в данный момент он не мог поймать юркого Каору, который с громким визгом носился прочь от Куросаки, приговаривая, что дурачок Ичишка поплатится за это, когда он расскажет все своей маме.

\- Да она не поверит! - заверил рыжий шинигами Унагию-младшего. Кажется этот факт серьезно огорчил Каору, из-за чего он начал бежать по менее запутанной траектории, все время оглядываясь назад на Куросаки. Тот уже занес свой меч, собираясь рукояткой больно ударить одну наглую мелкую личность, но то ли силы не рассчитал, то ли еще что-то, но удар, пришедшийся по самой маковке Каору, был слишком сильным.

\- Дурачок Куросаки! А ну не трогай меня! - выкрикнул Каору, хватаясь за шишку на макушке. Оглянувшись и злобно сверкнув глазами, он вдруг резко затормозил, не совсем понимая, что происходит. Ичишки сзади не было, там вообще никого не было, а местность вокруг была какой-то незнакомой.

Почесав шишку, Каору нахмурился. Место, где он сейчас был, немного напоминало площадку для тренировок Урахары, но небо тут было серым, а вокруг была куча пыли, из-за которой видимость становилась гораздо хуже. Но самым примечательным предметом был огромный утюг, стоявший впереди. Каору направился к нему, не понимая, что произошло, и как он тут оказался.

В это же время Ичишка рукояткой Зангецу тыкал в бок более-менее дохлой тушки Унагии-младшего, который после удара не подавал признаков жизни. Очередной тычок был остановлен Урахарой, который одной фразой пояснил, что Каору сейчас, судя по всему, попал в свой внутренний мир.

\- Неправильный он какой-то дух, может тоже того... Как вы? Ну, с аномалиями и отклонениями? - Урахара осторожно ткнул веером в руку Ичиго, который долго соображал, каким образом этот мелкий дохляк смог так быстро проникнуть во внутренний мир. "Он там, наверно, и душок своего меча встретит," - подумал Куросаки, косясь на болванку-занпакто в руках у мелкого пакостника.

Каору же в это время покорял огромную высокую лестницу, ведущую к тому самому утюгу. Путь был долгим, мальчишке уже конкретно надоело идти, а потому он не особо торопился. Чем выше он поднимался, тем шикарней вид ему открывался, но созерцать местные красоты у Унагии не было ни малейшего желания. В конце концов, ну подумаешь, какой-то там разрушенный городок с огромным утюгом в центре, ну где такое не бывает, а?

Лестница была старой, а потому в конце концов сделала огромную подлянку в виде подломившейся ступеньки. Не удержав равновесие, Каору с громким визгом покатился вниз, про себя не забывая думать одну фразу.

ОНО ПРОДОЛЖАЕТ СЛУЧАТЬСЯ.

Ой, погодите-ка...

Полет остановился тогда, когда Каору врезался во что-то теплое и мягкое, в то, что раньше точно на лестнице не стояло. Боясь поднять голову, он с закрытыми глазами ощупал ноги этого неизвестно откуда появившегося человека. Обычные сапоги, ничего особенного. Кажется, мужские... Хотя откуда Каору знать, он еще не достиг того возраста, когда начинаешь созерцать женские ножки и прочие прелести, как делал это Ичишка при виде нагой Йоруичи. Сверху раздался кашель, а затем раздался недовольный неприятный голосок, словно говорила какая-то женщина-кошка, но не как Йоруичи, а... а похуже. Каору приоткрыл один глаз.

\- Малец, а ты что тут забыл? - раздалось недовольное урчание. Каору осторожно приоткрыл один глаз и тут же отскочил назад.

Над ним стояла странного вида девица с хитрющей улыбочкой, из-за которой ей хотелось вмазать в лицо чем-нибудь потяжелее, в больших очках и в шарфе, словно она была пилотом. В руках у девицы был меч, похожий на тот, который Каору дал Урахара.

\- Э? - пискнул мальчишка.

\- Э, - мяукнула девица, замахиваясь мечом.


	5. о злых девицах и разъяренных мечах

\- Дурачок Куросаки, помоги мне!

Дурачок Куросаки почему-то не откликался. Действительно, интересно почему?

\- Куросаки!

Та же тишина в ответ. Нехорошая тишина, к слову. Хотя ее тут же прерывает грохот сзади, что заставляет Каору вдохнуть воздуха побольше и побежать быстрее, пытаясь спасти от неминуемой гибели в виде странной розоволосой девицы с мечом в руках. Странно, что она разозлилась, Унагия всего-навсего сказал ей, что ее цвет волос похож на цвет поросенка. Ну подумаешь...

Кажется, эта странная девица решила поиграть в догонялки. Уклонившись от ее очередного удара, Каору громко завизжал и побежал дальше, пытаясь не оглядываться, чтобы не встречать взглядом эту ненормальную. Кто она вообще такая?! Откуда у нее меч того странного типа в шляпе? Где бы не был сейчас Каору, это место было определенно очень и очень странным. Ну а разве странный разрушенный город с огромным утюгом посередине можно назвать нормальным?

С громким криком: "Получай!" ненормальная вновь замахнулась мечом, чуть не убив при этом Каору. Тот, завизжав еще громче, побежал дальше, решив скрыться в тумане. Наивный мальчишка не подумал, что там его легко можно будет выследить по его же крику-воплю, чем воспользовалась странная девица. Все еще убегая от нее (траектория его бега напоминала окружность, удивительно, что этого не заметила ненормальная девица), Каору думал, что с Ичишкой было легче. Тот хотя бы не тронул его в действительности, а то мамка отругает. А гнева Унагии-сан Куросаки боялся похлеще всяких там пустых и Айзенов.

Будь Каору бы постарше, он бы заметил, что у девицы большая грудь... Хотя давайте признаем, мальчишка все же заметил это, но в силу своей юности и глупости (а так же страха смерти) он не уделил этому должного внимания, что потом отхватит с лихвой. Но это - потом, когда он станет шинигами и крутым парнем.

Сейчас это просто мальчишка, который пытается убежать от разъяренного духа своего занпакто, который вместо ласковой помощи в нахождении своего пути пытается убить хозяина за нелестное сравнение цвета волос с цветом поросенка.

Впрочем, бегать долго ему не пришлось. То ли его мирок в душе решил подыграть этой странной розоволосой девушке, то ли просто у Каору ноги растут не оттуда, откуда нужно, но вскоре мальчишка споткнулся о какой-то камень и покатился кубарем. Девица хищно усмехнулась и в одно мгновение оказалась рядом с ним. Долго не церемонясь, она подхватила мальчишку за ногу и подняла вверх. Оставалось поражаться, откуда у нее такая богатырская силушка.

\- Ну, сейчас кто-то получит! - зарычала она. Всем своим видом она напоминала дикую кошку, которая была готова потаскать за ухо своего котенка. - Свинья в человеческой одежде, кто ты без меня? Жалкий мелкий мальчишка, который...

Каору резко дернул и освободил одну ногу, случайно заехав ею по лицу своего же душка занпакто. Та, разозлившись, прицелилась по самому больному месту у мальчишки, которое смогла найти и уже собралась ударить туда кулаком.

\- Не надо! - однако эту фразу услышала не девица, а Ичишка и Урахара, наблюдавшие за этой картиной со стороны. Резко отпустив рукоять занпакто, Каору пнул меч и отправил его в полет, чуть не снеся незадачливому рыжему шинигами голову (сила духов порой поражала), после чего спрятался за ним же, а точнее - за его ногами, ибо все это Каору проделал на коленках.

Он злобно тыкнул в лежащий в стороне меч.

\- Я к ней больше не сунусь. К этой страшной бабе с радиоактивной грудью.

"К ней?" - возмутился Ичишка. - "Какого это черта у этого мелкого недоноска дух занпакто - девица, да видать еще и симпатичная, а у меня лишь этот... этот старик?"

Не будем расстраивать Куросаки-младшего раньше времени, что дух его занпакто - это одна наглая белая морда, которая, кстати, ему об этом говорила.

Но это дела не меняло - Каору надо было впихнуть в смертную тушку, иначе нагоняй получали все - и Урахара, и Ичишка, и даже сам Каору, потому что _ты идиот и перерезал цепь._


End file.
